Pokemon Hunter
by ChucklesLucifer
Summary: A Monster Hunter Crossover with Pokemon set in the Pokemon world.


Chapter 1: Hunting Grounds

The calm breeze of Kanto brushes through my hair as I watch a drove of Rapidash and Ponyta gallop past. I wait with anticipation for the chance that the beast I am hunting turns up, the sneaky Ditto. Ditto can transform into anything at will so that is why it so hard to find. I look up at the sky letting the breeze brush against my Flareon furred jacket. I cannot remember the last time I was involved in a hunt that took this long, I watch as a flock of Pidgey fly past and watch one of the small birds drop from the air, I watch as it lands on the grass and changes into a Growlithe, it begins to run in the opposite direction.

"Come here you little bastard!" I yell as it notices me chasing it. I pull my Sudowoodo bow from over my head and take an arrow, I try to take aim without losing my distance, I shoot and it misses.

"Damn!" I yell pulling another arrow. This time I knew I had to hit it; I had been waiting for it for 2 days and was not going to give up now. I aim at the small dog and take the shot but again the arrow misses as this time Ditto transforms into a Jolteon and speeds off but I draw an Arrow made of the remains of a Geodude, I take aim I release the bowstring and the rocky arrow flies through the air gracefully before copping the Jolteon in the back of the head before it explodes into pink blobs across the grass.

"I finally got you!" I yelled but I had spoken to soon, the pink globs came to the centre of where the arrow landed and turned back into its real self before transforming it turned into a Snorlax and began to run straight towards me, I grab one of my Spinrak webbed arrows and aim at the giant Pokémon's legs, after taking one of its legs out it falls face-flat onto the ground. I run over to it and grab my Aggron Sword (sword made out of Aggron) and thrust it through the Snorlax' head, this time the Snorlax dissipates back into Ditto but does not move, I watch as it lay there motionless before throwing it into my Bag made by the leaves of a Venusaur.

I walk back to Pallet Village and watch as the local fishermen talk about the ship that carries people from Pallet to Cinnabar and other mysterious of the ocean. I watch as a parent scolds her child for touching taking bread without asking. I walk along the dirt path and come to a stop outside of the Guild Hall before I am confronted by a familiar face, a fellow hunter who sports feraligatr scale armour and wields a Golem Great Sword, he has blue eyes and dirty blond hair he is also quite short.

"Hey you are finally back, how was the Job?" Mitchell said with a wide grin on his face.

"It could have gone better, this ditto gave me a hassle had me waiting for 2 days before showing up then I had to chase it around causing me quite a lot of grief. How did yours go?" I ask.

"Not too bad, I had to kill a few Tentacruel who were attacking one of the local boats." Mitch responds.

"Well at the moment I am free wanna take on a Job together?" Mitchell continues.

"Sure, let's have a look at the board." I reply heading into the guild hall.

I watch as the other hunters sit down and eat and chat amongst them but I know where to go straight to the front desk to hand in my proof of completing the Job and to retrieve my reward, 1500z. I walk up to the Job Board with Mitchell looking at the requests, I scan the boards looking for a Job that will keep him occupied for a while and pay well. Mitchell then points at a Job buried beneath the piles of Requests in the lower left corner of the board. It asks to hunt down an Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon and a Glaceon.

"Hmm that sounds like it will keep us occupied for a while, it also pays nicely. We could buy some new armour or weapons with that kind of dough." Mitchell says taking it off the board.

"True, let's take it I hear that some of those Pokemon are hard to find in this area so we may have to go as far as Pewter City for it." I respond walking over to the counter to accept the job with Mitchell.

After everything is taken care of we walk out of the Guild Hall and go to collect our things, it is now dusk and everyone is setting home and gathering their tools from the day. I walk for another 5 minutes listening in on the chatter of the Villagers before I finally come to the doorstep of my small house that can barely fit a bed. I open my door and light a candle to illuminate my room; I throw my Bayleaf skin bag at the foot of my bed and grab some resources for the trip. I take some whetstone made from Steelix, Cyndaquil matches and some Tauros Meat. After I have placed everything back into my bag I walk out of my house and lock it all up before I walk to Mitchells to get going. I watch as the moon rises into the sky and hear the howls of Houndour. When I reach Mitchell's house I knock on his door and before you can say "Mew" he opens the door.

"Hey you got here let's set out and make it through to Viridian Before morning!" Mitchell says grabbing a Growlithe fur bag and heading off outside the gates of the village.

"Okay, well Viridian Forest should hold Leafeon since it is a suitable environment for Leafeon to live, then maybe we should head back to Viridian City to resupply before heading for Pewter City." I reply chasing after him.

"C'mon you're too slow Ace!" Mitchell yells jumping off the edge of a small cliff face the height of a small boulder.


End file.
